Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug and Chat Noir
by KateTheCake
Summary: Marinette starts a new school year with a handsome boy and loses feelings for adrian. This is supose to be funny so don't judge me! A certain new student gets a miraculous and ladybug/marinette falls for him making adrina/chat noir jelous oposing he goes for marinette but suprisingly he pays a midnight visit. A crossover with my personal life plus their's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A new year**

 **AN:/ HEYO! Welcome to my new fanfiction, is the story of my life plus the ones from miraculous tales of ladybug and chat noir. Ok I'm in year six but there has been tons I MEAN tons of drama anyways hope you enjoy peace out!**

 **Marinette's POV-**

 **It was a new year a fresh start. I could feel the cool breeze whooshing on my skin, and the blistering heat against my forehead. I had my hair down with braids from the sides of the dark blue hair tied at the back , I tried to change up my uniform style a bit, I wore a skirt ( AN:/ u know that skirt with the krinckles on the hem and a zip at the top of the skirt? I think it's called a netball skirt they are like really popular at my school although they aren't part of uniform the teachers gave up on ever telling us not to wear it but u only live once!) I held my new books tightly in my arms. I felt faint I heard year 6 had a few dramas. I am also ladybug the lady of luck some could say. I fight evil with my partner Chat Noir, he is the best partner except for the puns and flirting. My break highlight wad probably seeing Chat and fighting akumas everything else I did was boring.**

 **I entered my new classroom, it was plain the tables were set up in rectangles enough room for six people to sit at one table. I dragged my fingers across the tables, looking for my name tag. I found the last table had my name on it. The table was sort of hidden from view from the teacher which gave privacy. I put my stuff on the table I look around at my new table mates, I was sitting next to nathaenal in front of me was Alya next to Alya was Niño the two others were not here. " Hey girl how was break?"**

 **"Epic, awesome, boring...ish, lonely and not my best so far, I'm super glad to be back." I realised I had been rambling on so I zipped my mouth shut.**

 **"Haha your the first in the life time glad to be back, I rather be sitting at the cafe again with Alya sharing iced tea." Niño said dreamily smiling lost in thought, Alya and niño had been dating for a year and a half now. "H-hey marinette." sluttered nathaenal " hey Nath how was your break?" We talked he was the first to compliment my new look he said I should wear this look more often.**

 **I turned the door to see who had just walked in the classroom, a boy super hot in my opinion walked in, he browsed the tables until he reached our table and HOLY CRAP! he plopped his bag on OUR TABLE! I was freakin out a super hot guy is SITTING on MY table!**

 **AN:/ Soz for the short chapter I'll add more ladybug shit and crap. I really used to like a super cute guy he was the package, cute, funny, cool, smart, kind, and caring he acted really flirty around me I thought he liked me! But it turns out he acted like that to all girls. But something really cute happened today and sad but that will be revealed soon in the next couple of chapters anyway. KateTheCake signing off PEACE OUT!**


	2. The new Guy Part 1

**The New Guy part 1**

 **HEYO! How's life? KateTheCake here with a brand new chapter thanks to MixukixMai, NenziPotatoQueen and Abdilhanq for reviewing. This chapter is the first chapter with a bit more in the new guy's POV. PEACE OUT!**

 **Into of New Character**

 **I am Danis Perry I was an ordinary boy with a simple life, until I moved to beautiful Paris. Along with a new start, I also got a new life a double life. You see I am Chien Brun (Brown Dog) I was chosen by Master Guy to be Chien Brun, and this is my story.**

 **How It Started**

 **"EKKKK" I screamed one minute I put on a dog faced glass necklace and the next a FREAKING DOG MIXED WITH A FLYING THING COMES IN AN CALLS ME THEIR MASTER!**

 **"Please don't be afraid I'm Tiny, I am a Kawami. OHH IS THAT CAKE! I'm starving a century in a necklace has gotten me hungry!" I watched in disgust as Tiny the so called Kawami inhales the left over cake I just got from the famous bakery just across the road. "Lemon Cake, Cheese Cake, Raspberry Cake, Stawberry Cake, Chocolate Cake all my favourite cakes, I can favourite Cherry Cake, Fancy Cake Strawberry Cake, Mango Cake and I ADORE Pavlova!" Little Tiny sang**

 **"So you like cake?" I asked**

 **"You are wrong I ADORE cake especially Pavlova!" He sang.**

 **"Aren't dogs like suppose to like dog food?" I asked again**

 **"NO you ding dong I'm no dog I am a Kawami and all I eat is cake!"**

 **"Wow umm... Can you go now?" I asked**

 **"Ohh no no, I am sorry I didn't tell you why I am here."he said scolding himself " you are the chosen one, to fight along Ladybug, Chat Noir and Jade Turtle. Since master chose you, you have a option if you want to continue being Chien Brun just say he words. Transform me" explained Tiny.**

 **Tada part 1 is done I hoped you enjoyed! KateTheCake signing off PEACE OUT!**


	3. The new guy part 2

**The New Guy part 1**

 **HEYO! How's life? KateTheCake here with a brand new chapter thanks to MixukixMai, NenziPotatoQueen and Abdilhanq for reviewing. This chapter is the first chapter with a bit more in the new guy's POV. PEACE OUT!**

 **Into of New Character**

 **I am Danis Perry I was an ordinary boy with a simple life, until I moved to beautiful Paris. Along with a new start, I also got a new life a double life. You see I am Chien Brun (Brown Dog) I was chosen by Master Guy to be Chien Brun, and this is my story.**

 **How It Started**

 **"EKKKK" I screamed one minute I put on a dog faced glass necklace and the next a FREAKING DOG MIXED WITH A FLYING THING COMES IN AN CALLS ME THEIR MASTER!**

 **"Please don't be afraid I'm Tiny, I am a Kawami. OHH IS THAT CAKE! I'm starving a century in a necklace has gotten me hungry!" I watched in disgust as Tiny the so called Kawami inhales the left over cake I just got from the famous bakery just across the road. "Lemon Cake, Cheese Cake, Raspberry Cake, Stawberry Cake, Chocolate Cake all my favourite cakes, I can favourite Cherry Cake, Fancy Cake Strawberry Cake, Mango Cake and I ADORE Pavlova!" Little Tiny sang**

 **"So you like cake?" I asked**

 **"You are wrong I ADORE cake especially Pavlova!" He sang.**

 **"Aren't dogs like suppose to like dog food?" I asked again**

 **"NO you ding dong I'm no dog I am a Kawami and all I eat is cake!"**

 **"Wow umm... Can you go now?" I asked**

 **"Ohh no no, I am sorry I didn't tell you why I am here."he said scolding himself " you are the chosen one, to fight along Ladybug, Chat Noir and Jade Turtle. Since master chose you, you have a option if you want to continue being Chien Brun just say he words. Transform me" explained Tiny.**

 **Tada part 1 is done I hoped you enjoyed! KateTheCake signing off PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 3 SORRY SORRY SORRY!

**The New Guy Part 2**

 **HEY guys welcome back I hope you enjoy! PEACE OUT**

 **SORRY SORRY I POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE BUT DON'T SWEAT I HAVE THE NEW CHAPTER HERE ENJOY!**

 **12:00am**

 **"Teeth On?"**

 **"Yep that's it" tiny got sucked into the necklace. A brown spandex suit appeared around me,clawed gloves, a brown furry mask. Knee high boots, dog ears and a dog tail swirled around me before attaching to me. "Wow I look epic, I'm'a going to find ladybug and chat noir."**

 **He lept out of him bedroom window. "Now I'm suppose to have weapon" he asked out loud 'Chein Brun can you hear me' "loud and clear" I replied 'ok you have super sharp teeth and a light beam that expands in thickness and length' I drew one of the many light beam out of the slot on my back, I clenched the light beam and it grew bigger, I loosened my hold and it grew thick. I fiddled with the hold for a bit 'Okay I-' THUMP I felt someone collide with me "SORRY SORRY SORRY HIDE ME PLEASE!" Cried ladybug "Why?"**

 **"Cause chat is trying to kiss me!" Yelled ladybug**

 **{During the Dark Cupid Attack}**

 **I felt the lips of chat against mine, they were soft like tender flowers blowing in the meadow. I pulled my lips away as the spell broke, "Chat the band!" I yelled and I threw chat into Dark Cupid."**

 **{Present}**

 **"Oh come on just a little peck?" Chat Noir Bashed his eye lids, I'm really confused I thought chat noir and ladybug were a couple. "If you guys are dating then why don't you let chat noir kiss you?" Oh no, no no no!**

 **Did I just say that out loud. Ladybug just gave me the death stare. "HELL NO!" She screamed "oh sorry sorry I just thought that I mean I am really sorry" she signed " it's ok" she mumbled "Yo man what's up" oh good lord " the sky duh" I mumbled, Chat punched me in the arm "OWW" I yelped "You will pay for that"**

 **" What is a little puppy doggy like you going to do, did you know cats and dogs are mortal enemies." He teased "THAT'S IT FURBALL ILL CHASE YOU UP A TREE OR HALF WAY ACROSS THE WORLD IF YOU DON'T FUCKING SHUT UP" I didn't realise my teeth were barring out my teeth grew 2 inches long and they were sharp as knives when I got angry. I quickly calmed down. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I have anger issues as Chein Brun."**

 **"So that is your name wanna train with us?" Asked ladybug**

 **AN:/ Hey guys what's up? I hope you liked this chapter, my crush I had to let down I never realised I still had feelings for him. :( Anyway I found out today, since him and I are close friends we were writing notes to each other and he told me he had a crush on a girl who had a crush on HIM! :( :( I'm not evil so I gave him up and helped him ask out this other girl I'm really sad now! :( See how nice I am. I decided to move on I'll include this in the story. Anyway KateTheCake signing off PEACE OUT!**


End file.
